Big Champions League
Big Champions League is the second episode of Total Drama Stars. With the three teams formed and everyone in the cruise, the challenge could start. What else better than a sports competition? Episode Plot Quoting Chris: Hey! This is Total Drama Stars! Last time, our contestants arrived, and were divided in three teams, *Team Europe's team picture appears* Team Europe, *Team Africa's team picture appears* Team Africa, *Team America's team picture appears? and Team America! *the image is back to Chris* Today, is everything about sports! Boxing, swimming, running, fighting, and LOTS of more sports that will make our teens CRY!!! *maniaticly laughs* Cut that... Anyway! Today, one contestant of Team America or the loser team of today, WILL leave! ---- BOYS BEDROOM Herman: *yawns and wakes up* Hi, Hayley... Nick: *looks at him* Herman: *points at a poster* Hayley, from Paramore! Nick: O...kay...? Kyle: Strange... Herman: It's not strange... Did you ever LOVE a band? Kyle: *looks at Nick* No... Nick: *looks at Kyle* He's right... YOU are the strange one, Kyle... Reed: DON'T TAKE ME!!!! *wakes up and looks at everyone embarassed* ... Hey! Nico: A mosquito! Herman: KILL IT!!! I hate them... *shows his ring finger* This finger is thicker because a mosquito bit me when a was a baby... Or was it a spider? Whatever... Gab: I won't kill it... Herman: *hears something* EVERYONE SHUT UP! Thanks... *hears* What is that?! A bear?! James: *In the bunk over Ian, with a tired face* No.. it's Ian... He has been snoring all night... AND I COULDN'T EVEN SLEEP!!! Willy: *jumps off the bunk* Yup... *yawns* It was a good night... Kyle: He said that his sucked... Tyler: Could you all just... shut up?! I'm trying to relax and with all of you, squeaking, I can't... *everyone shuts* What is that annoying sound? James: Ian... Tyler: Wake him up... Herman: *shakes Ian* He doesn't wake up... Tyler: Ugh... ---- GIRLS BEDROOM Denise: *on her cellphone* Yes! There will be an elimination tonight, I feel it... Yup.. Oh! A girl is waking up! *to Kate* Hey, Kate, a friend from home wants to talk! Kate: WHAT THE F**K WERE YOU THINKING ABOUT??!! IT'S EIGHT O'CLOCK! *goes back to sleeping* Denise: Okay... *on cellphone* She says that later! Katy: *yawns* Oh... Hey, Deni- wait... Where's Sabrina? Sabrina: *enters to the room* Hey! You woke up! And the others? *turns on the lights* Hey, girls! Wake up! Jhoanna: Are you kidding me?! It's still eight o'clock! Kate: *high fives with Jhoanna, who's under her bunk* Sabrina: Girls! It's too late! Paula: *throws her a pillow* Samara: Oh, come on, just five minutes more... Sabrina: NO! *takes a megaphone* WAKE UP GIRLS!!! Oxanne: F**k off... Sabrina: *gasps* Lola: Don't gasp.. A mosquito could lock in your throat... Bailey: The guys have problems with mosquitos... Chris: *by loudspeaker* Everyone to the jacuzzi! ---- Chris: Let's see! *starts counting mentally* There are three left... Where are Ian, Herman and Kyle? *Herman and Kyle come carrying Ian* Herman: Here we are, Chris... *glares at Ian* Ian couldn't wake up... Sabrina could you give your megaphone? Sabrina: *hands megaphone* Herman: Thanks.. *takes megaphone* WAKE UP IAN!!! Ian: *moves a bit and doesn't wake up* Kyle: *looks confused* Wow... That's inhuman... Chris: Yes! Well, today's challenge is all about sports. Choose a person from your team. The first sport is swimming! ---- TEAM EUROPE'' '''Samara: I'll go, I have mermaid ancestors! Oxanne: Mermaids do not exist... Samara: Ugh... Tyler: I'll go... I was champion of the S.S.L. Kate: What's that...? Nick: Ian's snoring... Kate: No, I meant what's the S.S.L. Tyler: Sweden Swimming League Nick: Champion?! Samara: Sweden?! Paula: League?! Tyler: Yes... TEAM AFRICA Kyle: Remember how I crossed the lake? I can do this! Katy: *hugs him* Yeah! Go Kyle! Jhoanna: Usually, I would discuss it, but we are the ones with less members... Lola: Done! Kyle will go! TEAM AMERICA Herman: Who will go? Gab. I propose the best on this team... *evil grin pointing at Herman* YOU! Everyone else: Agreed! Herman: Okay.. This time we're not givin' up! Screaming! Hallellujah! ---- Chris: Ready! Set! GO! (the three chosen start swimming quickly) Oxanne: Go, Tyler! Katy: Go, sweaty bear! Lola: You mean SWEETIE bear... Katy: No, I meant SWEATY bear. Jhoanna: Right... Bailey: Come on! We must win! Gab: You like him... Bailey: No... Gab: Yes, you do! *to Herman* Herman! Bailey like- *Bailey covers his mouth* Bailey: Don't distract him! And I don't like him! Gab: *gets closer* Well, then you like ME? Bailey: *pushes him away* No! Get out! (Tyler chokes with water) Kate: Tyler! Why did you stop swimming?! Denise: Why is he blue-ish red? Bailey: He's drowning! Herman: *stops swimming and looks at Tyler* Gab: Don't throw the challenge, stupid! Herman: He's drowning, stupid! We're going to the elimination anyway! Kate: Somebody help him quickly!! (Herman swims to him and puts him out the water and saves him) Tyler: Thanks... Chris: And Team Africa wins! *the team cheers* ---- Chris: Second challenge: soccer! each team must choose three people. One will go to the arc. The ther two will play. Choose! Gab: *glares at Herman* Why don't YOU go, genius? Herman: Okay, I'll go, but I guarantee you we'll lose, since I HATE soccer... Gab: I changed my mind! I'll go! Who follows me? Reed & Nico: We'll go! Jhoanna: I'll go, guys, who comes with me? Willy: I'll go! James: I can go too! Jhoanna: It's a team! Kate: Who will go? Tyler: I'll repay. I lost last challenge. I'll play this one. Kate: No! It's dangerous! Tyler: Let me! Ian: *wakes up* What? Oh... I... Nick: Great! I'll go too! ---- Chris: Go! (The guys and Jhoanna start playing. Willy slips) Kyle: Willy! Are you stupid?! Willy: Hey! Jhoanna: Outta my way! *kicks the ball, and makes a goal* Yes! Kyle. Wow... She's good... Chris: Willy! Out of the game! Tyler: I'm going this one ¨kicks the bal, but slips and hits his face with a pole* Crap! Nick: Silly! I'll have to do this! *takes his shirt off* Kate: What is he doing?! Samara: Playing the game... (Nick kicks the ball and makes a goal) Nick: Nice! Chris: Now, Tyler, out of the game! (everyone glares at Tyler, except Kate) (The guys and Jhoanna are back to the game) Kyle: Kick it Jhoanna! Jhoanna: *kicks, goal* YEAH! Chris: Team Africa wins! Tiebreaker, fight! ---- Chris: Everyone, but Team America will fight in this ball pit. The final team standing wins! Jhoanna: You will fall down! *ring bells* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! *jumps on Kate* Kate: AAAAAAHH!!! Leave me!!! Jhoanna: Give up! Kate: Alright! I give up! (It was a while. From Team Europe, only Tyler, Oxanne and Paula were left. From team Africa, Kyle, Jhoanna and James were left.) Paula: *digs her nails into Jhoanna's hand and Jhoanna punches her in the face* The eliminated members of Team Europe: Ouch! Jhoanna: Anyone wants more?! *looks like a beast* Oxanne: *quits, leaving only Tyler* Jhoanna: That's it! Kyle: Jhoanna... Jhoanna: *bites him* SHUT UP!!! *throws to Tyler* ---- NURSERY' Tyler. Where am I? Kate: In nursery... Jhoanna was violent... Too violent... Tyler: Is anyone else here? Herman: Yes.. I am.. Tyler: And the others? We won? Kate: Team Africa is on their bedrooms, and the rest are on the elimination. We need to carry you there. ---- ELIMINATION Chris. Well, I think you all know how this works. Cast votes, i count them, blah, blah, blah... ---- Chris. Well, let me see. the safe people are... Oxanne, Paula, Nick, Kate, Ian, Herman... Samara, Denise, Gab, Bailey, Nico, Reed... Sabrina, Tyler... The last safe is... Sabrina... Kate: WHAT?! You voted HIM off?! Tyler: It's okay, Kate... I had a great time, you made it special... *kisses her on the cheek* Kate: *blushes* It's okay... *hugs him* I'll miss you... Tyler: I'll do too... You are the best friend I had here... Kate: Yes, you ar- Wait! Friends?! Herman: Wait a minute! I SAVED YOUR LIFE!!! AND I'M NOT A SPECIAL PERSON?! Tyler: My last words are said. Bye... *leaves* Chris: That was strange... well, let's see what's up soon, after we reach our next location, on Total! Drama! Stars! Herman: But I saved his life!!!! Kate: *puts her hand on his shoulder* Get over it... He's gone... Herman: *looks at her nervous* But, I SAVED! HIS LIFE! (episode ends) Category:Episodes